Happy Birthday To Me
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: "I saw Naruto in the flower shop today. He was buying flowers for some woman." Sakura was intrigued to what she was saying. She knew how Naruto felt for her so who was the other woman? "Wanna find out who she is?" The girls smirked and rushed down the streets.


Today was the most stressful day in the year. Naruto and the villagers all were slighly mourning for an incident that happened 17 years ago from today. It was Naruto's birthday or more commonly known as 'The day the 9 tails attacked'. The villagers had no clue that it was his birthday. Though he was a hero in their eyes. There was still the hint of fear and sorrow in them. The sorrow was not directed at him but at his parents who tragically lost their lives to protect their son. But the village believes they both died for them.

Naruto shuffled his feet while looking down at the path, feeling the same sorrow that the villagers were feeling. They lost their Hokage and a great kunoichi but Naruto was grieving over the loss of his parents who saved him. He held his low as slowly walked to the Yamanaka flower shop.

He was greeted by Ino's smiling face as he stepped in the door. She was shocked to see him in the store as he never visited before.

"Hey Naruto. What you doing here? Buying some flowers for Sakara?" He gave a fake smile towards her and browsed the flowers. He scanned everyone carefully then picked up two bouquets of pink Carnations.

"Why do you want them? You should go with red tulips, they are a declaration of love."

"I'll go with these, thanks." Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and handed Ino the money. She never argued as she would lose the sale but she was curious who they were for.

"They are for Sakura, right?" Naruto shook his head while giggling to himself.

"There for another women. See you later, Ino." With that being said he walked out the shop. Ino was dumbfounded at the knucklehead. She knew he loved Sakura, so why weren't they for her? Had he moved on? She called to her mother that she was leaving and ran out the shop, placing her yellow apron on the counter.

Naruto walked through the cemetery. He glanced at all the names who were deceased. A few names he recognised like Asuma Saratobi and Obito Uchiha but they weren't the ones he was seeing.

Ino ran down the streets to Harano household. She had to tell Sakura what Naruto was up to. She knocked on the door and the pink haired female she was wishing to see, answered. Sakura smiled down at her ex-rival.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" Sakura stepped out of her house and shut the door behind her.

"I saw Naruto in the flower shop today. He was buying flowers for some woman." Sakura was intrigued to what she was saying. She knew how Naruto felt for her so who was the other woman?

"Wanna find out who she is?" The girls smirked and rushed down the streets.

Naruto headed to the deaths do the special people. He came across two headstones which is fairy dirty. He grabbed a brush that cemetery provided and scrubbed the head stones clean. Moss and leaves was gravestones major enemy. Naruto placed the leaves into the bucket that he collected along with the brush.

He finally saw the sparkling names of his mother and father. He finally placed the flowers on their now clean graves. It was the first time Naruto ever visited them. He kneeled down and placed his hands together.

"It's nice to have finally have met you, mum and dad. I have often wished that I could of seen you. I only wish that you aren't under the graves. I came to say that I have turned 17 today." He let the tears slip from his eyes as he celebrated it alone, as usual. He felt a soft touch on his back. He looked up to see that Kakashi sensei was comforting him.

"Don't worry sensei, I promised you, I wouldn't let anything happen to your child." Kakashi turned his attention away from his former sensei and looked to Naruto. "Happy birthday, Naruto." He took the present from his back and handed it to his student. Naruto slowly unraveled the paper to see a jacket with lord fourth on the back.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled, as he forgot Naruto had never seen his father when he was alive. The silver haired male held it up to show him.

"It was your fathers coat when he was Hokage. When they died, I was given all their belongings, it rightfully belongs to you." Naruto slipped it on. He could imagine his father wearing it. He wanted to feel the warmth of his father but that had perished with him. Kakashi smiled as he could see the uncanny resemblance between his sensei and his student.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, I love it."

Sakura and Ino had searched for Naruto the whole day but they didn't find him or the mystery woman. They even asked the village if they had seen him but they only answered with 'I saw him this morning'. They asked Kotestsu and Izumo if he had left the village but they hadn't seen him either. The only place they didn't look was the cemetery.

They couldn't see him standing in front of any graves when they arrived. They were going to leave but Sakura stopped them.

"Since we are here, we should pay our respects to the memorial statue for all those who died 17 years ago today." They walked through the paths between the grave stones, making a beeline to the memorial statue. They passed the graves of Minato and his wife, Kushina. They noticed that Naruto was resting his head against the gravestone of Kushina. Sakura was about to punch him but Ino had stopped her. Sakura already had gripped his new jacket.

"I think he is paying his respects. Read her gravestone." Sakura let go of Naruto and read the gravestone aloud.

"Kushina Namikaze aka Kushina Uzamaki, wife of the fourth of Hokage and mother of a newborn child. Died a hero." Sakura looked over to Naruto and smiled. Ino tapped her shoulder and pointed to the flowers on the graves. They were the same ones he bought in the shop.

"The mystery woman was his mother...Wait, does that mean Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage?" They looked to Naruto then the statue of Minato. They felt like hitting their heads against a wall. They had seen Naruto everyday but didn't realise that he was the fourth's son. Both girls headed him in disappointment and shame as they didn't notice it.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this little story. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I was thinking of writing a small series about Minato and Naruto. Minato didn't get stabbed by Kyubi, so now he was the work of the Hokage and a father. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
